(a) Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a three-dimensional (“3D”) image display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Human eyes are naturally placed at two slightly different locations. As human eyes see the world from these locations, images sensed by the eyes are often slightly different. This difference in the sensed images is generally called binocular parallax. Through an occurrence of this natural phenomenon, a user of a stereoscopic image display device is often able to view a 3D image at a short distance. For example, to show a 3D image, different two-dimensional (“2D”) images are transmitted to a left eye and a right eye. When the image transmitted to the left eye (“left eye image”) and the image transmitted to the right eye (“right eye image”) are interpreted by the brain, the left eye image and the right eye image are combined in the brain to give the perception of a 3D depth.
A typical 3D image display device often uses the binocular parallax principle to display 3D images. Types of 3D image display devices include stereoscopic type devices, which often use shutter glasses and polarized glasses to display 3D images, and an autostereoscopic type devices, which are operated not by using glasses, but by arranging a lenticular lens and a parallax barrier in the display device in order to display a 3D image.
Generally, shutter glasses include a left eye shutter and a right eye shutter. Thus, during shutter glasses' operation, left eye images and right eye images are separately and continuously output and the left eye shutter and the right eye shutter are selectively opened and closed. The selective openings of the left eye shutter and the right eye shutter thereby creates an appearance of 3D images. Often, shutter glasses can be easily switched between a 2D mode and a 3D mode without any substantial data loss.